


Nabari no Shinrei: A Ghost Love Story

by inevitablewebreathe



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablewebreathe/pseuds/inevitablewebreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miharu doesn't act like he's seen a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nabari no Shinrei: A Ghost Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/gifts).



The first time he notices the tall boy with the puffy hat, Miharu brushes right through his arm and is mildly curious.

The second time, he says, “Hello, Ghost-san.” The boy’s eyes go wide and he hurries away.

The third time Miharu sees him, he is sitting on a bench in the park. Miharu sits next to him and doesn’t speak. The boy leaves first.

The fourth time, the boy is leaning over the bridge. “Are there fish down there, Ghost-san?” Miharu asks as he leans over beside him.

The fifth time, the hatted boy says, “My name is Yoite.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nabari no Shinrei: Touches like Snowflakes Melting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130951) by [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou)




End file.
